


Третье свидание

by jana_nox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Online Dating, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: У Футакучи на фотке тоже обрезано лицо и есть кубики пресса, так что в окне чата сейчас переписываются два голых торса на аватарках, их надо как-то различать.





	Третье свидание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на день рождения Энношиты! ♥
> 
> Лучшая Маша на свете сделала мне коллаж - https://ibb.co/m7TvvS ♥♥

У парня на фотке гладкая бледная кожа, кубики пресса и темная точка родинки под левым соском. Телефон он держит так, чтобы не светиться лицом в кадре, но Футакучи не первый день родился и лицу на фотке с гриндра давно предпочитает приятно согнутый бицепс. Он одобрительно свайпает вправо и убирает телефон в карман. Подходит его очередь штурмовать вагон метро в час пик.

Уведомление от приложения вибрирует у него в кармане как раз, когда он в одной остановке от дома. Парень с кубиками и родинкой свайпнул его в ответ. Он открывает его профиль, чтобы вспомнить что-то, помимо фотографии. Примерно его возраста, в интересах стоит “ценитель фильмов и еды в кровать”. Не размер члена и любимая позиция — и то хлеб.

Он открывает окно чата, пока набирает корзину в 7-элевен, пишет “привет”. Выбирает между спайси и экстра-спайси раменом на полке и добавляет в сообщение: “годзилла или годзилла”.

Есть некоторые факты, по которым он отметает тупых извращенцев в этом идиотском приложении, потому что спать с кем-то, кто не ценит величие классической Годзиллы, могут только не уважающие себя люди, а Футакучи не такой.

“1954, естественно,” — приходит ответ.

“Оригинальная”, — одобряет Футакучи. — “Очень круто.”

Они продолжают переписываться в похожем ключе, какие-то рандомные факты из жизни. Парень с родинкой (у Футакучи на фотке тоже обрезано лицо и есть кубики, так что в окне чата переписываются два голых торса на аватарках, надо же их как-то различать) жалуется на курсовую и тяжело намекает на то, что не прочь отвлечься от трудовых будней. Футакучи не собирался сегодня ни с кем встречаться, хотел просто поболтать, так что в ответ он в пикантных подробностях рассказывает, как его растянули сегодня на волейбольной тренировке и где и в каких местах его нагнул старый маразматик-тренер. Главное ведь, как историю подать, а Футакучи с детства излишней стеснительностью не страдал и в карман за словом не лез.

Оказывается, родинка интересуется волейболом, играл в старшей школе, в универе пришлось бросить. Футакучи хвастается прошлыми победами, но без упоминания имен, школ и префектур. Гордо зовет себя асом.

“Знаешь, без чего нельзя стать первоклассным игроком в волейбол?”

Это его любимейшая шутка-самосмейка, так что он сам на нее отвечает:

“Без волейбольного мяча.”

В ответ ему приходит ряд ржущих смайлов, потом еще один. У парня чувство юмора такое же ужасное, как у самого Футакучи, — это успех.

На кухне закипает чайник, и Футакучи откладывает телефон в сторону, чтобы не обжечься, пока заливает рамен кипятком. Ломает палочки, вслух желает самому себе приятного аппетита (в комнате все равно никого нет, но такие ритуалы всегда заставляли его чувствовать себя не таким одиноким в этом большом-большом Токио). Торопливо засасывает обжигающую лапшу в рот и снова открывает чат.

“Я не слышал такой тупой шутки с тех пор, как меня на каких-то сборах в старшей школе пытался клеить капитан Датеко”.

Футакучи возмущен.

“Что значит, пытался, я тогда точно развел карасуновского пай-мальчика на два свидания”. 

В чате мигает: 

“Футакучи?”

“Энношита?!”

А вот это неудобно сейчас вышло.

 

Какова вероятность наткнуться в приложении для свиданий (скорее для секса на одну ночь, совестливо поправляет себя Футакучи) на чувака, с которым ты когда-то в школе играл в волейбол, сходил на два тупейших свидания (какие еще могут быть у парочки неопытных школьников, которые из шкафа-то в этом возрасте еще не вылезли, так, дверцу приоткрыли) и больше никогда не разговаривал? А если ты уехал из родной префектуры учиться в большой Токио? А если прошло вот уже три года?

Коганегава ржет, что в этой задачке слишком много переменных, но Футакучи прекрасно помнит его оценки по математике и этим выкладкам не доверяет. Аонэ мог бы нарисовать ему какой-нибудь завалящий график или проекцию, но у него, судя по инстаграму, опять на все выходные хакатон, и они не увидят белобрысого гиганта еще дня три.

Побег Футакучи из того чатика можно вносить в учебники как образцово-показательный маневр. Он даже извинился, кажется. Искренне и максимально вежливо. Стер чат, потом весь аккаунт и фотки оттуда, удалил почту и настроил переадресацию. Телефон вот не сжег, но на новый денег пока не было.

И сам даже не понимает, почему. Из чувства самосохранения, наверное.

 

Второй раз Футакучи натыкается на Энношиту в гриндре случайно. Регистрирует новый ник, в очередной раз делает тупое селфи в ванной (на этот раз со спины, снизу-вверх кадр идет: его шикарная, к чему скромничать, задница в темно-зеленых трусах, рельефная спина, широкие плечи, острый подбородок и высунутый язык — лицо закрывает черный прямоугольник смартфона). Первое время он даже лайкать фотки боится, потом одиночество берет свое, и он подрасслабляется. 

Привлекший его парень выкладывает гифку, типа кадр из какого-то домашнего ролика, только бабушкиной мебели на фоне не хватает. Вместо нее обычный книжный шкаф и уголок узкой кровати, видимо, снимали в общаге. Парень на гифке лениво ведет рукой по шее до голой груди, задевает пальцами сосок и опускает руку вниз за рамки кадра, где, по сюжету, его ждут трусы и что-то куда интереснее. И так по кругу вниз-вверх, вниз-вверх — очень интересное зрелище, если довериться богатому воображению Футакучи.

Он конкретно “залип”, и это уже в его собственных трусах становится тесновато. Но надо же так случиться, что после тысячного (примерно) просмотра ему в глаза бросается одна интересная деталь: у парня красивая шея и плечи спортсмена. А еще родинка. Как раз на груди, где-то ниже и сбоку от левого соска.

Становиться онлайн-сталкером у Футакучи никогда в планах не стояло, хотя приходится признать, что он как раз подходит под демографию: двадцатилетний студент технической направленности, живет один в большом городе, никогда не имел серьезных отношений (в свою защиту, Футакучи должен сказать, что он очень хотел бы, просто страшновато быть одиноким мальчиком-геем в большом-большом Токио). Но и оставить Энношиту в покое Футакучи так просто не может.

В новом профиле Энношиты выложено еще больше фоток, вроде бы даже из того же видео, и все выходные Футакучи не дает покоя мысль о том, что где-то там в большом интернете есть запись, где его рука завершает свое счастливое путешествие. Раз за разом Футакучи садится за подготовку к понедельничному семинару, но вместо экрана ворда ему открывается гугл или какой-нибудь очередной сайт с домашним видео — на удачу. Он даже пишет простенькие скрипты, которые помогли бы ему распознать кадр по имеющемуся у него образцу, но познаний Футакучи хватает лишь на очень кривенькие конструкции, а просить Аонэ о помощи неловко, несмотря на репутацию человека, у которого ни стыда, ни совести.

По итогам выходных Футакучи делает экспертный вывод, что гифка скорее всего слеплена из нескольких фоток, например, как делает это гугл-фото, — а еще стирает руки до мозолей. И вовсе не о клавиатуру.

 

Начать секститься с Энношитой (под новым ником, разумеется) — плохая идея, но, если быть честным самим с собой, неизбежная, как победа Датеко на Национальных.

Футакучи настраивается на это событие примерно вечность: заранее ужинает, делает домашку, в общем, готовится к труду и обороне. Тем обиднее, что палится он примерно через двадцать минут после начала их переписки (где-то между “я облизываю твой сосок”, “на мне черные трусы” и “черт, как же я на твою задницу в черных шортах все Межшкольные слюной капал” — по ходу Футакучи никогда не возьмут в шпионы). Энношита не стремается (хотя и должен), только смеется.

“И как же ты меня снова спалил? Специально искал, небось? Настраивал свой чикарадар?” 

Футакучи честно сдает себя с потрохами: и про гифочку, и про родинку, умалчивает только про скрипты и мозоли. Надо же как-то поддерживать репутацию.

Они переписываются почти весь вечер. Энношита, оказывается, учится на своем режиссерском недалеко от универа Футакучи. Живет в общаге вместе с сокомандником из старой школы, подрабатывает в кэтеринге у телестудии, чтобы иметь доступ на съемочные площадки, хотя платят относительно немного. Мечтает летом вернуться домой и снять короткометражку по сюжету своей курсовой по сценарному делу, даже уже со школой договорился.

Энношита выспрашивает Футакучи о его учебе, откуда-то вспоминает всю команду Датеко почти что по именам и интересуется, как у них дела. Советует ему какой-то бренд замороженных овощей, которые в общем-то ничего и можно готовить к рису, чтобы как-то разнообразить его ежедневные муки выбора между спайси и экстра-спайси раменом. 

Когда они желают друг другу спокойной ночи, Футакучи понимает, что давно так не здорово ни с кем не общался. Ему еще в школе казалось, что они понимают друг друга с полуслова и оба всегда готовы флиртовать на грани приличного. Но прошло несколько лет, и они все еще могут поговорить душа в душу — это ли не замечательно! Не зря Энношита был первым, кого Футакучи в свое время решился позвать на свидание.

Был, так сказать, первой любовью. Влюбленностью. Хоть из тех злополучных свиданий так ничего и не вышло.

Посмотрев в последний раз на гифочку в профиле Энношиты, Футакучи отчего-то впервые за вечер смущается и выключает свет.

 

С наступлением утра у Футакучи просыпается совесть. Ее пробуждения редки, как полеты на Луну в 21 веке, но если припечет — то это надолго (вспомнить хоть всю ту историю с Монивой-семпаем). 

— Чувак, не могу поверить, что он не дал тебе по морде сразу же, как ты спалился, — ржет Коганегава, стоит Футакучи поделиться с друзьями своей моральной драмой. — Не говоря уж о том, что я не могу поверить, как тупо ты спалился!

Футакучи стоически переносит насмешки, ведь он это заслужил. Плохой сталкер, не видать ему печенек.

— Моя любовь к спортивной форме Карасуно слишком велика, чтобы держать ее в сердце, — с гордостью, достойной лучшего применения, отвечает он. 

— Ой, не говори, у меня начинаются флэшбеки к старшей школе. Аонэ, помнишь, как он нас весь третий год доставал?

Коганегава поворачивается к Аонэ, который все это время был занят тем, что аккуратно фотографировал свой завтрак в инстаграм. Популярность Аонэ в соцсетях являлась необъяснимой загадкой для Футакучи, хотя факт оставался фактом, и подписчиками его аккаунта можно было заселить небольшой район в Токио.

Аонэ отрывается от своего занятия (выбора наиболее жизнеутверждающего хэштэга к тарелке с кашей) и поднимает на них свой спокойный взгляд.

— Я могу уточнить у Хинаты, как у него дела.

У Футакучи есть ощущение, что это не очень поможет его новой репутации сталкера, но он соглашается все равно.

 

Пользы от Хинаты в шпионаже больше, чем от Футакучи, вынужден признать последний. Хината отчего-то в курсе, как дела у бывшего капитана его школьной команды (им всем пора завести новых друзей), что он нормально учится, в данный момент ни с кем не встречается, но активно себе кого-то ищет. Думает ли Энношита сейчас о бывшем капитане Датеко и что именно он думает, Хината не в курсе, но, Футакучи уверен, поставь они перед ним такую задачу, он бы и с этим справился в кратчайшие сроки.

Футакучи прикидывает, а не захочет ли Хината променять свою стремительно растущую вопреки всем прогнозам и скептикам карьеру звезды университетского волейбола (ха, смотрите, Хината и шутка про рост!) на серое пальто частного сыщика. Возможно, если они скинутся всей командой и купят ему шляпу? Капитану команды самого Футакучи такая идея бы определенно понравилась. К счастью, он разделяет жизненную философию самого Футакучи и солидарен с ним, что конкурентов надо устранять любыми доступными способами.

Пока что Футакучи побивает все свои прежние рекорды унылости и, не останавливаясь на достигнутом, идет брать новые рубежи. Находит телефон Энношиты на старой симке. Пишет тупые стихи, постит их в твиттер, а потом сразу же удаляет (оказывается, у Коганегавы стоит рсс и наутро эти великие строчки зачитываются на весь университетский коридор, а также отправляются прямиком Хинате — кто бы мог подумать, что эти двое тоже кореша). 

Периодически Футакучи открывает чат, смотрит на одиноко мигающий курсор в строке сообщения, но написать что-то еще пока так и не решается. Кому сказать, что Футакучи Кенджи, эйс университетской волейбольной команды и вообще рубаха-парень, может быть таким ссыклом — не поверят же. 

Так проходит неделя.

Он как-то уже даже задумывается, не завести ли ему третий профиль в приложении. Выбирает фоточку. Той же ночью ему снится то ли кошмар, то ли мокрый сон, тот, что из самых стыдных. Футакучи несколько раз за ночь просыпается весь в поту и наутро помнит лишь только дьявольский блеск в улыбающихся глазах и темную точку родинки где-то пониже левого соска.

Не открывая глаз, он нащупывает телефон под подушкой, печатает: “Как насчет третьего свидания, а?”

И в панике идет чистить зубы, пока не пришли лишние мысли. Ставит чайник, вполсилы делает растяжечку. Замирает, раздумывая, не купить ли вторую чашку на его маленькую кухню.

В телефоне его ждет ответ в виде ровного ряда смайлов-сердечек.

А потом еще один.


End file.
